gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tear Gas
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Hawk & Little (GTA V) |sold in = Ammu-Nation (GTA V & GTA Online) |price = $150 (GTA V) $135 (Bronze medal discount) $127 (Silver medal discount) $112 (Gold medal discount) |unlock = The Jewel Store Job (GTA V) Rank 13 (GTA Online) |related = |variants = BZ Gas |origin = U.S.A (GTA V) |caliber = |firemode = Throwable |reticle = None |anim = Grenade (3D Universe) Thrown (HD Universe) |flags = Ammo Projectile }} |filename = TearGas (GTA Vice City) SMOKEGRENADE (GTA V) grenadesmoke (GTA V; Model name) SMKGRENADE (GTA V; Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = GTA V NOOSE agents |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Tear Gas is a thrown weapon that is first seen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (original PlayStation 2 version only), Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Hawk & Little in the HD Universe. The weapon exists in other versions of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, but cannot be obtained without the use of trainers or modifications. Description In real life, tear gas is generally considered to be a non-lethal weapon, but in the world of Grand Theft Auto, it is anything but. Granted, it does take prolonged exposure to the gas to kill, but in confined spaces, this can be arranged. However, seeing as the gas causes people to stop what they are doing while they cover their face and cough, the most practical use for this weapon is to slow enemies down while the player is trying to escape or switch to another weapon and shoot them easily. Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Tear Gas is a generic grey canister with red markings, while in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it is of a grey with blue markings. According to the markings, the Tear Gas utilizes , a compound commonly used for such equipment that causes its noxious nature. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Tear Gas makes a return in Grand Theft Auto V, this time taking the form of a , specifically the . The weapon is now fully interactive and can be used freely in all versions of the game. NOOSE officers that pursue the player in a wanted level of 4 or 5 will use these if necessary, throwing a Tear Gas canister at the player in an attempt to make them leave their cover. Performance 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, by deploying the Tear Gas too close to a person, one will lose health from the noxious gas, and the longer one stays there, the greater they lose health, thus dying. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Tear Gas can be used to attack pedestrians, while the player is unaffected and can freely walk around the gas, until the smoke subsides. Throwing a single can will last approximately 30 seconds, and by dropping more cans, the smoke will last longer and any pedestrians or cops who enter the smoke will choke on the toxic gas until they die. However, using Tear Gas in a very populated area such as Ocean Beach or The Strip will give the player a high wanted level rather quickly and if Tear Gas cans are used in succession, it may possibly award the player a six star wanted level. Enemy gang members will also turn hostile if the player uses the tear gas on their territory. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Tear Gas retains most of its properties from previous iterations, but the area of effect of the weapon has been decreased. If any NPC is caught in the gas, they will fall to the ground and will asphyxiate until dying, rendering them unable to react. Enemies will also try to avoid the gas once it is released. Players caught in the area of effect will still be able to move, but will take damage until getting killed or when the gas disperses. The Tear Gas deals little damage if the target is standing right over the grenade and very little damage if they are standing close to the smoke. Much like how the NOOSE agents use it, the effectiveness of the Tear Gas canister increases if the player wants to remove the target's cover. It also works well as a way to block acess to certain areas. GTA V Overview ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = Smoke Red (Markings) Tear Gas (Ammu-Nation Description) |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single unit |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = TearGas-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game model TearGas-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. TearGas-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. TearGas-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. HUD icon TearGas-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. TearGas-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. TearGas-GTASA-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. TearGas-GTALCS-White-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (White version.) TearGas-GTALCS-Gold-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (Yellow version.) TearGas-GTALCSMobile-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', Mobile version. TearGas-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. TearGas-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person View Tear Gas FPS GTA V.png|Holding a Tear Gas can in first person in Grand Theft Auto V. Locations The Tear Gas is not meant to be obtained in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (PC, Xbox, and 10th Anniversary versions), Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. However, the weapon is fully functional and can be obtained only by using trainers or modifications. This weapon in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories or Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories will cause an extreme framerate drop if the player looks directly at the smoke caused by weapon. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Washington Beach - Behind the Washington Beach Police Station (original PS2 version only - grenades in other versions). ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Los Santos *Mulholland Intersection - On the steps of the building west of the car park and north of the ZIP store in Downtown Los Santos. *Ocean Docks - Beside some crates and boxes in a warehouse being passed by a railway. San Fierro *Easter Basin - Inside the carrier at Easter Basin Naval Station. Las Venturas *K.A.C.C. Military Fuels - On the tarmac. *Las Venturas Airport, - Beside some Shamal's and the yellow and white "ramps", to the left of the traffic control tower. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' & Online *Purchasable from Ammu-Nation for $150 per canister. Trivia 3D Universe *When a pedestrian is killed with Tear Gas, blood comes out as if they were killed with a gun or melee weapon. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, casino security guards and enemy gang members during a gang war are immune to tear gas. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Tear Gas appears in Ammu-Nation stores, but it is unobtainable. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, pedestrians will not scream in terror and run away if the player uses the tear gas. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *LSPD officers and NOOSE agents will rarely try to walk through the Tear Gas if it is blocking their path to get to the player. Sometimes they will stand far from it until it disperses. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' There is a glitch in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas involving the Tear Gas. After the Tear Gas is thrown into a crowd, the player can perform a stealth kill on anyone. Everyone affected by the gas will undergo the same animation and die at the same time. However there is a rare glitch that if the player performs this within the smoke cloud, they will also die as if someone did the stealth kill on them. Navigation }} de:Tränengas es:Granada de gas pl:Gaz łzawiący pt:Granada de Gás Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little